


Restaurgument

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex as a distraction from obviously wrong opinions, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: argument late night in their restaurant turns into wild sex, because Steve knows this is a good way to make Danny shut up (+top!steve)





	Restaurgument

“Danny, I swear –“

“Steve,” Danny mocked, “you know I’m right, just admit it!”

Steve whirled to face Danny, his face displaying his frustration and annoyance. “You are not right. This is a stupid idea; why would you even –“ he threw up his hands, “you know what? Why am I even arguing this, I veto.”

Danny put his hands on his hips. “You veto?”

“Yeah,” Steve crossed his arms, matching Danny’s glare with one of his own, “partners, right? So I, as a partner, veto.”

“This is not how this works, Steve.” Danny growled, pointing a finger in Steve’s direction. “We are supposed to agree not just veto something we don’t like.” Steve cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the fact that the flush of anger on Danny’s face was highly attractive and definitely making  _some_  parts of him interested. “We have to  _talk_  about it.” Danny crossed his arms, mimicking Steve’s stance and making his shirt pull invitingly over his chest. Steve bit the inside of his cheek, trying to maintain his frustration but failing. “Talking is what  _normal partners do_ , Steve, and – why are you looking at me like – Steve, don’t you dare.”

Steve grinned at Danny and prowled forward, watching Danny’s reaction intently. “Don’t I dare what?”

Danny backed up until his back hit the counter, glaring at Steve. “Don’t you use sex to get out of this conversation, you cannot distract me with your – holy  _fuck_.” Steve squeezed the hand that had gripped Danny’s suddenly interested cock through his pants.

“What was that you were saying, Danny?” He whispered into Danny’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth briefly before kissing along Danny’s throat, crowding him against the counter and bracing his hands on either side of Danny.

Danny moaned. Steve biting at Danny’s neck always went straight to his cock and the bastard was making full use of that knowledge, dragging his teeth down Danny’s throat, biting and sucking marks along his skin. “Fuck, Steve.”

Steve hummed against Danny’s neck. “Maybe later.” He inserted a thigh between Danny’s legs and Danny rubbed against it shamelessly, feeling all the blood rush to his cock.

“How old are you,  _fuck_ , to be making jokes like that, yes,  _oh god_  –“ Danny’s voice broke off into a moan. Steve smirked and backed away just enough to twirl Danny around and bend him over the counter.

“We are too old to be doing this, Steve.” Danny admonished, unbuttoning his jeans anyway and shoving them down along with his underwear. Steve stood back and admired Danny’s ass, pushing his own pants down and kicking them off after grabbing a packet of lube out of the pocket. He pressed back up against Danny, squeezing his ass just to make Danny yelp with surprise.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve’s muffled chuckle. “Get on with it.” He pushed his ass back against Steve’s cock, delighting in the throaty moan that elicited from Steve. “Fuck me.” He said lowly, arching his back and baring his neck, knowing that would drive Steve crazy. Steve growled, gripping Danny’s hips and kicking his legs apart until Danny was spread out against the counter.

Steve pulled Danny’s cheeks apart and admired Danny’s dusky hole before ripping open the lube and coating his fingers. He probed at the furled muscle, testing how stretched Danny was from the thorough fucking this morning, and shoved two fingers inside him. Danny cried out, pressing back into the welcoming stretch of Steve’s fingers.

Steve found Danny’s prostate with an ease that spoke of practice and pressed it firmly, watching Danny grip the counter and shake as a bolt of desire raced through him. He fucked Danny thoroughly with his fingers, Danny’s hip caught in a bruising grip and preventing Danny from moving anywhere but where Steve wanted him to go. Steve watched his fingers slide in and out of Danny, ignoring the heat pooling in his groin until he was sure Danny was prepared.

He pulled out his fingers with a slick sound and lined up with Danny’s stretched hole. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you feel it for days.” He hissed, pushing inside Danny and bottoming out in one smooth move. Danny shouted, clawing at the countertop and feeling the slight burn of Steve splitting him open fade into pleasure as Steve began to thrust into him, fast and hard.

Danny closed his eyes as Steve pressed him against the counter, fucking him with deep strokes that dragged along his prostate at just the right angle to have Danny whimpering against the cool tile of the counter top. Steve rumbled his approval and leaned over, covering Danny’s body with his own and biting at Danny’s shoulder.

Danny shouted out Steve’s name and bent his head over for Steve to have easy access to his neck. Steve immediately took advantage, kissing blindly at his skin as he thrust into Danny faster, chasing the sparks that raced through him every time Danny groaned, his muscles tightening around Steve’s cock. “Touch yourself.” Steve growled against Danny’s neck. “Come for me.”

Danny groaned, letting go of the counter with one shaking hand to quickly stroke his cock, the rough drag of skin ignored as he swore loudly. Three strokes and he was coming, painting the counter with white stripes of pearly come. He clenched down around Steve’s cock and Steve fucked into him once, twice before groaning into Danny’s shoulder and coming inside him. Danny collapsed further onto the counter as Steve thrust into him erratically, chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Steve let go of Danny’s hips and pulled back, sliding out of Danny, looking around for a cloth or tissues to clean them up. A rag hit Steve in the head and he turned to see Danny leaning back against the counter, smiling softly at him.

“Thanks.” Steve grinned, coming over to kiss Danny gently, feeling Danny’s smile widen against his lips.

“Hey, I’m always the one who cleans up your messes.” Danny teased, grabbing the rag and cleaning them (and the counter) off efficiently. Steve hummed appreciatively and found his pants, putting them back on gracefully and not doing a very good job of hiding his smug and sated smile from his partner.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your very wrong opinions, Steven.” Danny said, pulling up his pants and underwear, giving the other man a baleful look.

Steve looked at him innocently. “What opinion?”

Danny threw his hands in the air. “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me.” Steve grinned.

Danny shook his hand, smiling bemusedly. “God help me, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
